Wolf: KibaHina Lemon OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba is in Heat when he becomes like a feral predator to his wife, Hinata...Well, at least in the bedroom, under the sheets. -A little bit domme/sub-


**AN: WARNING, this is a lemon! This lemon is a little more crude than my other's. Kiba acts a little more feral with Hinata in this one, being that he is in Heat and therefore more instinctual than anything. Well, you've been warned. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: KibaHina OneShot Lemon<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened the door into the guest room, and deeply inhaled at what could have very well been called the smell of my favorite food filling my nostrils and entering my lungs. I smiled at that, or rather, <em>smirked<em>, zeroing in on little miss Hinata as she sat on the bed all by her horny self, watching television. She must have missed me after I teased her and left for my shower, leaving her to deal with her arousal. I would have licked my lips as my mouth watered at her scent, but not when she turned and looked at me with that nervous, timid blush on her angelic face. That might have only made her a _little_ hornier. So instead, being the lustful predator I was to my innocent little prey, I licked my lips at her _and_ found the nerve to say something incredibly raunchy to my wife.

I was _such_ a horndog…

"You smell even better when you're wet…" I nearly lunged at her for a moment, but stood in my place for her arousal to build up a little further until then.

Hinata widened her eyes, almost in fear as she brought her fingertips to her temptingly shy lips. "D-do I?"

I almost laughed at that. "Hell yeah…"

"U-um…" She reddened another level, drawing her knees in together and closer to her torso as she turned off the TV. "W-what about it, um-…Smells good to y-you?"

"Everything…" I began slowly walking towards her, eyeing every inch of her feminine, curvy little body as I hooked my fingers at the hem of my shirt to toss it off of me. I knew Hinata got hotter and wetter faster with the less clothes I had on. That'd more than definitely turn up the heat for us right now. "I mean, I dunno where to start, Nata-Chan…"

Hinata gulped with apprehensiveness as she took a quick glance at my body before my shirt hit the floors.

"The fact is that I can practically _taste_ you from the air, when your cute little thing's nice and gooey enough for me to…" I eyed her bare thighs, mentally calculating where I could grab her short dress for the quickest tear off of her if I had the chance.

My chaste princess gasped, and very softly, yet still audibly as I kneeled onto the bed and began crawling to her. She watched my shoulders as I rolled them a little more than what was necessary to move, and like I expected her to, Hinata began to crawl backwards on her hands. That made it even better for me, because I had a love for frightening her, getting her adrenaline rushing, her heart racing, her blood pumping to her womanhood. I loved making Hinata feel like a prey…Maybe it was the feral instinct of an Inuzuka to think like that? Yeah, maybe. Or maybe it was just the fact that Hinata looked so damn sexy to me when she was scared or shy or embarrassed, and the fact that I was in Heat. It all made me want to dominate her, grab her and pin her and then screw her to heavenly bliss.

"K-Kiba-Kun…" Hinata fearfully stuttered over my name, realizing she had reached a dead end: The wall behind her. "Please, you're-…You're making me feel unbearably warm…"

"Yeah?" I smirked again, wrapping my hand around her tiny, silky calf. Her leg almost looked like something edible to me right now; such a creamy pale vanilla-color, smooth like a velvety white chocolate, and just completely mouthwatering to my hungry, carnal instincts.

God, I sounded like a damn _wolf_ more than a husband.

"Maybe you should take your clothes off then, huh?" I pulled her leg forward when she least realized it, successfully getting Hinata to lay on her back before I brought her calf over my shoulder and exposed her beneath her dress. I kissed her and licked her behind the knee, daring to suckle her flesh and draw an off-guard moan of pleasure from my wife, much to her embarrassment. "Maybe you should just get naked for me and let me do my thing. I'm about a week away from the high-point of Heat, y'know…I can't help but act like a horny mutt till then, babe."

"K-Kiba!" She gasped when I gave the back of her knee a hard and abrupt suckle, making her tremble in the palms of my hands and curl her little toes. "W-wait, you mean you're _already_ in Heat?"

"Of course..." I laughed at the fearful face she made the more I teased her leg's most sensitive erogenous-zone. "Why do you think I've been so predatory with you for the past few days? It's an Inuzuka's instincts to be like that during Heat. But when I reach the high-point, you're screwed…Literally."

Hinata wrapped her leg around my neck with a passionate urge for my lust, unable to stop herself from submitting to me as she gripped tightly at the bed sheets instead of her dress. She seemed to forget the fact that her little panties were exposed, otherwise, knowing her, she would have tried to hide them.

"I'll be fucking you probably every hour that whole day. Every _couple_ hours, if you're lucky…" I licked her down to the thigh, watching her from the corner of my eye as she writhed and squirmed with irrepressible pleasure. "You think you're gonna be able to handle my cock for that much, babe? And my tongue?"

My wife shuddered again as I kept licking and kissing her. "W-what do you mean your tongue?"

"I mean that I'm gonna wanna eat you out even more than I usually want to…And you hardly ever let me, hun. That's so mean of you, especially when you have such a cute little pussy that you _know_ I can't resist..."

"But-…! That's so embarrassing! Kiba, n-no, I-I-"

"Please…" I cut her off, smothering my face against her womanhood when I reached it. Much to my joy, Hinata was already soaked through her panties, hot and palpitating with arousal against my lips. She was so hot, in fact, that there was a layer of stuffiness in the air hovering over her oozing fruit.

I was practically _dying_ to eat Hinata out right now; especially when she began whimpering and pulling away from me with mortification. It just got me even more excited.

"N-no!" She yelped, desperately trying to free herself from my grasp as I slapped a hard grip around her fragile thighs. Hinata started to shake. She shuddered each time I began teasing her pussy with my tongue, tracing over its plump lips over her frilly white panties. "Kiba please, _please_! D-don't do that! No! Please, sweetheart, I'm begging you to stop!"

"Sorry, but no way, Hina." I let go of her thigh with one hand to move the soiled strip of her panties away from her womanhood, to her bikini-line. I managed to draw a cry from my poor, vulnerable wife when I pinched her silky lips together and stuffed my tongue in between them.

"Just this once!" She helplessly begged, heaving a shaky gasp when I rolled the tip of my tongue over her throbbing clit. "I'll let you do it any other time, b-but not right now! Please, I'm too wet! I-it's so embarrassing!"

She certainly _was_ too wet. But that's how I liked Hinata to be…Hot, horny, soaking, and completely at my mercy when we hit the bedroom together.

"No can do, babe…" I smirked to myself, letting my tongue wiggle around between and over her cum-slathered lips. "We both agreed that the best way to overcome your shyness with sex is with a little force. Plus, you know how exciting it is for us both when I'm making you this horny and wet without you being able to do anything about it…"

"Y-yes, but-"

"No buts. I'm gonna eat you out right now, okay, babe?"

I let go of Hinata's lips and suckled her clit out of its protective hood, making her moan my name loudly with pleasure.

"Mm, Kiba!"

That was like music to my ears…Sweet, sensual music. I wanted to hear more.

"What, you liked that, hun?"

I looked up at Hinata, only being able to see her because she had pushed herself up onto her arms. Otherwise, her huge boobs would have gotten in the way of my vision. Not that I would have really minded, though; especially if her nipples were hard and perked up under her clothes. I glanced there for a moment and grinned as I realized they were.

"U-um…" She drew her eyebrows in together, slowly, delicately with nervousness. Her face lit red. "Yes, Kiba-Kun…I-I might have…"

"Yeah? Lemme do it again so you can know for sure, then."

I wrapped my lips around her clit and began quickly sucking it, flicking the tip of my tongue back and forth across it inside of my mouth, successfully getting an answer from Hinata; an _immediate_ answer.

"Okay, yes!" She desperately tried pulling out of my grip, failing to do so, as usual. "Y-yes, I did…"

"Mm…" I smirked a little at her, allowing my eyes glower at my wife with lust. I figured I'd let my tongue hang out of my mouth as I licked her so she could watch. And indeed, Hinata watched her little clit get pushed around by my tongue from all angles, and with much interest in the sight.

"So it feels good, despite the embarrassment?" I stopped briefly to speak, but continued to tease her pretty pink jewel right afterwards.

Hinata gasped quietly, sharply as she stared back at me, her eyes sparkling with past tears of embarrassment. Now she was too damn horny to focus on how shameful this might have made her feel. She was starting to let her arousal slowly climb over her timidity, and that was the key to sex for Hinata and I.

"Y-yes…" She gulped.

I kissed her clit and suckled it back into my mouth, making her moan softly. "And you like watching me lick your little natch, Hinata?"

The smell of her arousal bombarded my nose at those words. Heck, I knew how much Hinata secretly loved it when I talked dirty to her, no matter that she never admitted it directly.

"Mm…" She nodded a little, bringing her fingertips to hide her shy lips. "Y-yes…"

"Why, huh?"

"U-um…"

"Tell me, babe…" I snuck two fingers into her womanhood, slowly and gently letting them slide in so it wouldn't alarm her. Hinata was so very hot and slippery, tight and pulsing with eagerness. "Is it because you get turned on, watching me taste you?"

I felt her muscles contract around my fingers as she let out a silent whimper.

"Cuz I _love_ tasting you, honey…" I whispered, flicking my tongue from back and forth across the top of her blushing clit.

Hinata moaned again as I curled my fingers and began gradually pushing and pulling them in and out.

"You're fucking delicious…" I buried my face against her once more, closing my eyes as I started passionately kissing my wife's sweet fruit. It was to my absolute joy when she began softly moaning again. "God, Hinata…You should let me lick your pussy every day, if we both love it this much…"

I found the spot inside her lovely warmth that was slightly squishier than everything else and began massaging my fingertips back and forth over it, almost like I was trying to gently and slowly tickle Hinata from the inside. She gave an panicked gasp in reaction, probably knowing already what I was trying to do.

"And you know what?" I muttered hotly over her clit and the soft folds of her flesh, affectionately smothering Hinata's pussy with my tongue. "It's even better for me when I can get you to cum…When I can get you to _squirt_, just from rubbing this little spot right here…"

I gave her spot a harder tickle inside of her, making her roll her head back with ecstasy when I opened my eyes to see my wife again. Her chest rose and collapsed slowly as she sighed, running a hand through the front of her hair to the back.

"I want you to squirt so bad right now…" I continued to excite Hinata. "I want you to do it inside of my mouth, Hina-"

"Ughhh…!" She moaned over me, rolling her hips out with delight. To my joy, Hinata started so gradually thrust, almost as if she were trying to grind onto my mouth as she let her neck hang back and continued her lovely moaning and sighing. "Oh my-…Ahhhh! Oh God…Mmmm, Kiba-Kun! That feels so good, baby…Ughhh…"

"It does, doesn't it?" I smiled with satisfaction, motioning my fingers faster inside of her.

Hinata matched my rhythm with her hips, and in reaction, I quickened my pace again. With my other hand, I let go of her thigh and grew out a single claw, making light work of tearing her panties and yanking them off of her. It didn't take much for her dress to come off, then. Hinata wasted no time in hasting it off along with her bra. Her clothes hit the floor before I took a mouthful of her womanhood, attacking it with my tongue as if trying to eat a plate of hot dessert as fast as I could with my hands tied behind my back.

"Kiba-Kun!" Hinata gave a shout of ecstasy, frantically smothering herself against my face. "Faster! Faster, I-I'm about to cum!"

This was no time to tease my wife. She was approaching an orgasm. I replaced my mouth with my thumb on her clit and began to rub Hinata in small and quick circles, thrusting my other hand back and forth with an abrupt kick in speed to rub her insides.

"C'mon, babe. Almost there…" I urged her, allowing Hinata to grip me by the hair as the movements from her hips became wild with my fingers. "C'mon, Hinata! Just a little more, babe! You can do it!"

Hinata started to shout and hyperventilate as her body bucked with more desperation each second. I felt her muscles tighten and release irregularly around my fingers, the contractions continuing and increasing until finally-

"KIBA-KUUUUUUNNN!"

-She came.

I couldn't help but moan in delight when I felt Hinata's hot liquids squirt from her womanhood and splash all over my hands and face. Hell, I opened my mouth and stationed it at her spurting pussy as best as I could while I still rubbed her both inside and out, letting her cum pour into my thirsty mouth. I swallowed. I swallowed every drop that hit my tongue and the back of my throat. I lapped up Hinata's juices with utter joy and honor, sheer lust and gratification, grateful for them beyond the description of words. She was absolutely scrumptious to me from the first drop to the very final.

"Oh my _God_, Kiba…" My wife sighed carnally, her voice burning with sultry passion as the last of her fluids filled my mouth. "Ugh, do that _again_…That was so good…Mmm…"

I licked the rest of her cum off of Hinata's womanhood and then grinned at it with satisfaction as I sat back up and wiped myself dry. I had done a good job eating my wife out tonight…I could tell by the bright red color of her engorged pussy-lips, and I wasn't even done with her yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews appreciated and thanked! :)<strong>


End file.
